Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to oligomerization production processes.
Related Art
This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Reaction systems are used in a variety of industrial chemical processes, for example oligomerization and/or polymerization of olefins (commonly known as alkenes) to produce oligomers and/or polymers, respectively. For example, the synthesis of 1-hexene from ethylene using a chromium catalyst system constitutes a commercially significant process for the selective preparation of an alpha olefin (1-hexene). A widely reported chromium catalyst system for the selective production of 1-hexene comprises a chromium compound, a pyrrole compound, and a metal alkyl. Many applications exist for oligomerized olefins, including employment as intermediates in the manufacture of detergents, as more environmentally friendly replacements where refined oils might otherwise be used, as monomers or comonomers in the production of polyolefins (e.g., polyethylene), and as intermediates for many other types of products. Demand for olefin oligomers continues to rise, and olefin oligomer producers seek adequate capacity to meet demand, for example via improved reaction systems and methods of making and using same.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.